world_walker_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Compendium Spells
Citygate (Dragon Compendium) Transmutation (Teleportation) Level: Urban Druid 9, Components: V, DF, Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Touch Effect: One city gate set in a city wall up to 20 feet wide and 20 feet tall teleports those who pass through it Duration: 1 hour/level (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes You cause a gate built into a city's wall to teleport, as greater teleport, any creature that passes through it to a second city gate designated by you when the spell is cast. Once you select the destination, you can't change it. Both the departure point and arrival point must be in city gates set in walls that surround a city of small town size or larger (DUNGEON MASTER'S Guide, page 137). The spell fails if you attempt to set the gate to teleport creatures into a solid object, to a place with which you are not familiar and have no clear description of, or to another plane. The spell fails if either city gate is closed, and the effects of the spell end instantly if either gate is physically closed during the spell's duration. This spell is most often used to aid in the quick evacuation of a city in a time of disaster, but with a little forethought and planning it can also be used to stage sudden invasions of a city. Focus: Ambers worth a total of at least 1,000 gp must be buried in the ground underneath each gate Repair Critical Damage (Dragon Compendium) Transmutation Level: Urban Druid 4, Sorcerer 4, Wizard 4, Components: As repair light damage, except repair critical damage repairs 4d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (up to+20) Repair Critical Damage, Mass (Dragon Compendium) Transmutation Level: Urban Druid 8, Components: This spell functions like mass repair light damage, except that it repairs 4d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +40) Repair Light Damage (Dragon Compendium) Transmutation Level: Urban Druid 1, Sorcerer 1, Wizard 1, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Construct touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) When laying your hands upon a construct that has at least 1 hit point remaining, you transmute its structure to repair damage it has suffered. The spell repairs ld8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (up to +5) Repair Light Damage, Mass (Dragon Compendium) Transmutation Level: Urban Druid 5, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One construct/level, no two of which can be more than 30 ft. apart Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) You repair ld8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +25) to each selected construct Repair Minor Damage (Dragon Compendium) Transmutation Level: Urban Druid 0, Sorcerer 0, Wizard 0, Components: As repair light damage, except repair minor damage repairs only 1 point of damage Repair Moderate Damage (Dragon Compendium) Transmutation Level: Urban Druid 2, Sorcerer 2, Wizard 2, Components: As repair light damage, except repair moderate damage repairs 2d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (up to +10) Repair Moderate Damage, Mass (Dragon Compendium) Transmutation Level: Urban Druid 6, Components: This spell functions like mass repair light damage, except that it repairs 2d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +30) Repair Serious Damage (Dragon Compendium) Transmutation Level: Urban Druid 3, Sorcerer 3, Wizard 3, Components: As repair light damage, except repair serious damage repairs 3d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (up to+15) Repair Serious Damage, Mass (Dragon Compendium) Transmutation Level: Urban Druid 7, Components: This spell functions like mass repair light damage, except that it repairs 3d8 points of damage +1 point per caster level (maximum +35) Scatterspray (Dragon Compendium) Transmutation Level: Urban Druid 1, Sorcerer 1, Wizard 1, Components: V, S, Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: Six or more Diminutive or Fine objects, all within 1 ft. of each other, whose total weight does not exceed 25 lb. Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None (see text) Spell Resistance: No You point to a collection of little, unsecured items and cause them to fly off in all directions simultaneously. The spray of items makes a burst with a 10-foot radius. If the items are fairly hard or sharp (such as stones, sling bullets, coins, broken glass, or the like), creatures in the burst take ld8 points of damage. A successful Reflex save negates this damage. Eggs, fruit, and other soft objects deal nonlethal damage Susurrus of the City (Dragon Compendium) Divination Level: Urban Druid 5, Components: V, DF, XP, Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Personal Effect: You Duration: 1 round/level This spell awakens the secret voice of the city and causes a vacant building's facade to form a crude face and answers questions you have. You may ask one question per round. Each question must be one that can be answered in no more than one word, and the knowledge imparted by the susurrus of the city must be knowledge that is known to at least one person who iscurrently located inthecity. This spell, at best, provides information to aid character decisions. The susurrus of the city has no agenda of its own, and does not try to deceive or trick the caster. In cases where there are multiple answers to a question, the spell provides the one that is the most pertinent to the caster. If you lag, discuss the answers, or go off to do anything else, the spell ends. Focus: An abandoned building in a settlement of at least small town size or larger (DUNGEON MASTER'S Guide, page 137). XP Cost: 100 XP Category:DND Category:3.5e Category:Spells Category:Dragon Compendium Category:Dragon Compendium Spells